


Missing him (Companion)

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Endless Twilight Saga Companions [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriends, Brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Companion fic toEndless TwilightJordan misses his brother. Michael is aware of it.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)
Series: Endless Twilight Saga Companions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Missing him (Companion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).

Jordan hadn't been happy when Taylor first told him and Julia that he would be moving back with Scott to finish his college education. But he had disguised it as disbelief and surprise. He knew that Taylor was different from him. Even if there were twins, they didn't even share the same face, simply the same birthday.

He didn't try to stop him, of course not. Jordan wasn't an ingrate, and he knew that it was a sacrifice for Taylor to stop his schooling in favor of both Jordan's and Julia's travel necessity. And Taylor had been doing it for the longest time. When he had threw that tantrum, declaring that he refused to visit Cedar Cove every summer anymore, Taylor had stopped too. He didn't have to, Jordan wouldn't have minded that at all. He knew Taylor and Scott were more into Outdoorsy stuff like hiking, trekking, and camping. And his brother appreciated the appeal of a small town more than he and Julia had.

But Taylor told him that somebody needed to make sure he and Julia ate something edible. It was just a cover up, though, Jordan knew. Although a pretty valid one. Taylor didn't want Jordan to feel guilty about giving out that ultimatum, and neither did Scott, agreeing to be the one to take the trip and vacation to Sunset beach instead.

Jordan loved them for it, though he was still guilty and felt like he had to make up for it. He didn't expect that, once their mother remarried, that Taylor would decide to resume his college education and move back with Scott, to settle the matter of living arrangements without compromising the travelling necessity. Jordan did his best to be supportive, but didn't hesitate to join in when Julia kept insisting that Taylor didn't have to do it, faking that he didn't believe the notion that his brother wasn't oppose living at Cedar Cove. But expectantly, Taylor stuck to his decision.

And now Jordan would miss him terribly.

_Taylor,_

_You snooze you lose._

Not even a day after Taylor left, did Jordan send the email. He didn't really expect his brother to reply immediately, considering that he had to settle in his new living arrangements. Still, he had hope. He hadn't been counting on missing him so _much _this instantly. Knowing Taylor, once he does read his Email, he would simply think that Jordan was being a brat and wanting his slightly bigger room now that no one was around to tell him he couldn't.

But how else was Jordan supposed to feel that Taylor hadn't left?

"Hey, your mom said I could come i— Oh." Jordan cheered slightly at the sound of the familiar voice, "Was his flight today?"

Jordan snickered a bit, turning over while still hugging Taylor's pillow. There was still a hint of his shampoo and conditioner on it. His brother did always have a penchant for long-lasting scent hair products.

"I told you that's why I'd be late for our usual meet up."

"Yeah, no." Michael smirked, walking over to sit on the bed himself. "you said '_I might have a prior engagement._' I thought you were just being flirty about giving a simple _'no, we can't meet up today'._"

Jordan hits him with the pillow, "You ass!" He giggled and squeaked when Michael easily shoved it away to tackle him unto the bed himself "Oof! Get off, you're heavy!"

"You're slacking off, love." Michael teased, straddling his boyfriend beneath him. "You need to brush up on stiff arming tackles, or I'm gonna need to work on self-control and not run to the field to maul the first guy that does it."

Jordan looked up at him fondly, before the endearment registered. "You called me _love_," he said. "what's the occasion?"

"The occasion is cuddle time," Michael said simply, before gently lowering himself to wrap his arms around the football player. "it's going to be okay."

That sets Jordan off, and he wraps his arms around the taller boy. "I'm gonna miss him..."

Michael hummed silently, turning to the side a bit so he could rub soothing circles on his back properly. "I know," he muttered, "It's okay, I got you."


End file.
